Many electronic devices provide feedback to a user through various stimuli, such as visual representations, audible sound, and tactile responses. Feedback from an electronic device may enhance user experience in interacting with the electronic device. For example, entry of inputs may be confirmed to a user through a visual alert, through a particular sound, and so on.
Electronic devices may also provide tactile feedback to a user. As an example, a mechanical button may provide feedback through the actions of a spring, collapsible dome, or similar resistive component. In other devices, vibratory feedback may be provided to a user in contact with the electronic device, such as through an actuating haptic motor.